Tu Pelo
by Harumaki03
Summary: Su frío porte era para los demás, su faceta más humana solo la mostraba ante ella, aquella mujer que era su esposa, aquella mujer que amaba, que necesitaba mucho más que respirar, ella era su alma. NejixTen Es Lemmon y mi primera incursion con estos dos.


**Dark-Online**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**Tu Pelo**

----------------------------------------

**Nota: **Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son del maravilloso **Masashi Kishimoto**, yo solo los tomo prestados para colocarlos en mis historias. No hago esto con fines de lucro y no obtengo ningún tipo de valor monetario por ello. **Esto es de una fan para las fans**. Este será mi primera incursión de **OneShot/Song Fic** con la pareja **Neji Hyuuga** y **Tenten**, es un fic **Lemmon** y espero sea de vuestro agrado.

----------------------------------------

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la tenue oscuridad de la habitación, volteo el rostro lentamente y se fijo en el reloj de la mesilla de noche, apenas eran las siete. Con lentitud se separo de aquel cuerpo masculino que estaba a su lado y salió de la cama. Se acerco con sigilo hasta la mecedora que había en la habitación en la cual había un abrigo de color azul oscuro.

Lo tomo con suavidad, como si la tela al contacto de sus manos se pudiese desvanecer, con suma delicadeza se llevo a la prenda a la nariz y aspiro con dulzura mientras se dejaba caer con lentitud en la mecedora. Aspiro aquel aroma tan familiar y extraño a la vez, un olor a madera, a bosque, a viento, un olor a hombre.

_**No ha salido el sol,**_

_**Miro en el reloj,**_

_**Son las siete y no puedo dormir.**_

_**Cojo tu jersey azul,**_

_**Me gusta que huela a ti,**_

_**Siento que me abraza como tú.**_

Se puso de pie con suavidad y se acerco a su mesilla, en la cual la tenue luz de su lámpara iluminaba su parte de la cama y los oscuros cabellos de él. Su piel pálida parecía perlada a la tenue luz dorada de la lámpara. Con el mismo sigilo, se dirigió al baño a cepillarse.

_**No has despertado aún, apago la suave luz**_

_**Que ilumina mi trocito de colchón.**_

Ahora ella ingresaba de nuevo a la habitación, mientras en una de sus manos descansaba un cepillo, tomo asiento en la mecedora y empezó a cepillarse sus largos y castaños cabellos, los cuales normalmente llevaba en dos moñitos redondos. Hizo una pausa y le escucho suspirar en sueños.

Aquello era agradable, poder escucharlo suspirar, incluso escuchar en silencio como latía el corazón de aquel hombre de apariencia fría del cual se enamoro, era maravilloso.

_**Entro en la habitación,**_

_**Oigo tu respiración**_

_**Y los latidos de tu corazón.**_

Hacia un año y medio que ella y Neji habían contraído nupcias, recordar cómo le confesó sus sentimientos a aquel hombre duro, de ojos fríos y de corazón indomable que lo amaba siempre le hacia reír. Porque después de que ella le hubiese dicho al jefe de Escuadrón ANBU lo que sentía por él, dando por finalizada aquella amistad de años. Le dolió, pero a los cinco segundos él había reaccionado como activado por un resorte y la había detenido, diciéndole…

_-¿Eso es todo? –La tenía tomada por la mano derecha -¿no… quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir? _

Recordaba con perfección el latir rápido de su corazón, al decir esas palabras, este totalmente se detuvo (el corazón).

_-¿Qué tienes que decir? –Había suspirado –Neji, realmente no me lo podía seguir callando y necesito irme, quiero estar sola –había suplicado, pero él no la soltó._

El solo se había limitado a examinarla con aquellos ojos opalinos, que se habían agudizado más en su adultez si eso se podía.

_-Yo también… -había susurrado el –me lo había estado callando por mucho tiempo –siguió –al menos tu diste el primer paso._

Ella lo había mirado, dolida, confundida.

_-No me hagas repetírtelo –había dicho –pero yo también te amo ¿es eso malo? –había preguntado con la duda en sus ojos._

Ella había procedido a quedarse estática, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo se derramaron por sus bronceadas mejillas, pero a diferencia del primer motivo, estas lágrimas eran diferentes.

_-Tenten ¿amarte es malo? –Ella negó con su cabeza, cabizbaja -¿Por qué lloras entonces? –el la había tomado por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo –Entonces ¿Por qué tus lagrimas?_

_-Eres un tonto a veces, Neji –sonrió ella._

_-¿Eso significa que no te casaras conmigo? –susurro, haciendo un poco mas fuerte su agarre._

_Ella solo procedió a reírse._

_-¿Eso es un sí o un no? –pregunto él, empezando a enojarse._

Pero ella no respondió, solo atino a unir sus labios con los de él. Un contacto que siempre recordarían.

_-¿Eso es un sí? –había preguntado Neji, en cuanto se separaron a tomar aire._

_Ella sonrió, uniendo su frente a la de él._

_-Si, Neji, eso es un sí._

_-Me alegro –dijo con esa expresión de no expresar nada._

_-Al menos conmigo puedes ser mas demostrativo ¿sabes? –le susurro sarcásticamente, cerca de sus labios._

_-Ya lo sé, pero me cuesta –el sonrió de lado –aunque no mucho, tienes facilidad para hacerme hablar –añadió antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella._

Lentamente regreso a la realidad, se recostó en el espaldar de la mecedora, vestida únicamente con una camisa de mangas largas de él, procedió a seguir con su tarea, hasta que el movimiento de la cama le detuvo en seguir.

_**Vas despertando ya,**_

_**Buscas en mi mitad**_

_**Y me encuentras esperando en un rincón.**_

Hyuuga Neji se acostó boca arriba, desesperezandose un poco, ella lo vio extender su brazo derecho a tientas, buscándola. Con rapidez le vio abrir aquellos ojos opalinos y lo vio incorporarse, buscándola, hasta que la encontró en aquella mecedora, con sus cabellos largos sueltos, los cuales formaban una cascada café por los hombros de la morena.

Los ojos color miel se encontraron con los opalinos y una corriente de placer, de deseo, de amor, la recorrió por entera, como un escalofrió, al verlo mirarla fijamente.

-Buenos días –saludo él, observándola desde su sitio, permitiéndose demostrar solo ante ella, la cadena de sentimientos que se desataban dentro de sí -¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta y tan lejos? –inquirió, apartando las sabanas de satén.

-No podía seguir dormida –confeso ella, mientras su respiración se hacía entrecortada, era uno de los efectos que ese hombre ejercía sobre ella.

-¿Y porque no me levantaste? –pregunto mientras se apartaba sus negruzcos cabellos de la cara, los cuales estaban sueltos y se desparramaban sin descuido sobre su amplia espalda, termino de apartar las sabanas y se encamino hacia ella, en sus ojos había preocupación. Aquella preocupación que nace del cariño y el amor.

Ella le miro fijamente, mientras el acortaba los últimos retazos de camino que se interponían entre ellos y pensó que nunca había amado tanto a alguien y nunca lo haría jamás, solo a él podía amarlo de aquella forma.

_**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes pararán.**_

Cuando el llego a su lado se acuclillo ante ella, colocando sus brazos fornidos, formados por años de entrenamiento, en los reposabrazos, aprisionandola entre el y la mecedora.

-Detesto despertame y que no estes a mi lado –susurro el, acercandose a ella –ya lo sabes –el siguio acortando las distancias hasta que pudo aspirar a plenitud el aroma a jazmines que despedia el pelo de Tenten –ademas –susurro apartando con su mano derecha el pelo de ella para dejar a la vista parte de su cuello –sabes que es una adiccion verte con el pelo suelto –y sus labios rozaron con suavidad aquella suave y cremosa piel.

_**Tú, acercándote a mi pelo.**_

_**Tú y tú mirada otra vez.**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo,**_

_**Detener este momento,**_

_**Una vida es poco para mí.**_

Aquellos labios pasionales, ascendieron con lentitud hasta su clavícula y siguieron más allá, hasta mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Aquellos labios, aquella mirada que la conocía tan bien como si fueran uno solo, su resistencia, era débil ante aquellos besos febriles que desperdigaba con suma lentitud, dejándole un rastro cálido de su aliento en la piel. Con un rápido movimiento, lanzo el cepillo a una esquina y se dispuso a explorar táctilmente aquel torso que sus manos redescubrían cada día y cada noche que pasaban juntos.

Sin previo aviso el asalto sus labios, fundiéndose con los de ella, mordisqueándola, saboreándola, su lengua no tardo pronto en unirse pero ella le opuso resistencia.

Eran aquellos juegos los que le daban chispa a su matrimonio, a él le encantaba que ella se opusiera para así obligarla a desmostarle lo que ya sabían ambos. Que le deseaba.

Con un rápido movimiento Neji desabotono los botones de la camisa que cubría a Tenten y empezó a ascender su mano con lentitud, desde la cintura hasta rozar los senos, y de allí seguir dibujando por su hombro para luego seguir descendiendo. Trazo pequeños círculos en el abdomen plano de la Kunoichi, logrando que la respiración de ella se agitase un poco más, siguió ascendiendo con lentitud y rozo uno de los pezones oscuros, haciendo que ella abriese la boca, en un intento de hacerle detener.

-Neji…-articulo la maestra de armas, al sentir aquellas manos calientes rozar sus senos, uno de sus puntos más sensibles, pero para cuando se vino a dar cuenta del plan, ya el batallaba con su lengua, sin dejarle descansar, pues sus manos seguían moviéndose con maestría por su cuerpo.

_**Siento miedo al pensar**_

_**Que esta complicidad**_

_**Algún día vaya a terminar.**_

_**Miedo a no volver a ver**_

_**Tus ojos desvistiéndome**_

_**Como lo hacen cada anochecer.**_

Mientras Neji le daba una tregua, tanto a sus bocas como a su excitado cuerpo, no pudo evitar hundirse en aquellos ojos, que le observaban con deseo, con pasión, con amor…

Le daba miedo pensar que algún día no estaría más con Neji, tenía miedo de perderlo en alguna de esas peligrosas misiones de ANBU, temía a veces de que el cerrase los ojos y no le volviese a mirar, con ese deseo que solo le mostraba a ella, con aquellas ganas de posesionarla, con aquellos ojos desvistiéndola, mucho antes de que llegase el momento de dormir. Desvistiéndola como cada noche.

-No pienses en cosas absurdas –mascullo él, con la voz ligeramente ronca, como leyéndole el pensamiento –tu y yo viviremos muchos años juntos –sonrió tenuemente, admirando el cuerpo de su mujer.

-¿Está escrito en el destino? –susurro ella, viendo que Neji se ponía en pie y le tendía la mano.

-No, pero nos encargaremos nosotros de que así sea –afirmo mientras ella tomaba su mano y la atraía hacia sí, besándola.

-Neji –susurro contra sus labios –prométemelo.

-¿Qué quieres que prometa? –el la tenia pegada a si, de modo que tuvo que despegar un poco más la cabeza de ella.

-Prométeme que estaremos juntos –ella rodeo el cuello masculino con sus manos –hazlo –le miro a los ojos mientras le mostraba el meñique.

-Te lo prometo, Tenten –aseguro, mientras el unía su meñique al de ella –y en todas las otras vidas, también estaremos juntos.

_**Abrázame otra vez,**_

_**Vamos a prometer,**_

_**Algo que nunca vayamos a romper.**_

-Bien –sonrió con alivio la castaña.

-Ahora ¿Qué te parece si terminamos con esto? –le susurro al oído, mientras el olor a jazmines de su mujer le envolvía.

_**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,**_

_**Ahora los relojes pararán.**_

-Me parece –le hizo mirarla –perfecto –sonrió ante la mirada de Neji, la cual denotaba calma a marchas forzadas –con… -acerco su rostro a escasos centímetros de el –calma –finalizo rozándole con su aliento los finos labios masculinos, mientras enredaba sus dedos con dulzura en los cabellos largos de él, deleitándose con la suavidad de aquel tacto.

Neji relajo lo hombros ante aquella caricia, aquella mujer se le había metido en las venas y se había vuelto su mejor adicción, al descubrir el amor por aquella mujer, trato de seguir siendo frío, neutro, pero esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas y ella fue quien se le declaro a él, sorprendiéndolo.

Ahora entendía la necesidad de Naruto de expresarle a Sakura, todo aquello que sentía, pues la Kunoichi había tardado en darse cuenta por los sentimientos del rubio y este no tardo nunca en demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Sentía que debían recuperar el tiempo.

Y aunque él deseaba hacer lo mismo, aun le costaba hacerle saber en público cuanto la amaba, pero ella siempre replicaba que no necesitaba que se lo dijese frente a todo el mundo, lo único que necesitaba era que se lo demostrase con sus acciones tanto dentro como fuera de la cama. Porque en una relación, participan dos.

-Tenten –susurro él, separándose un poco de ella -¿sabes cuánto te amo?

Ella le miro a los ojos y sonrió pícaramente.

-Puedo hacerme una idea –respondió mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pecho masculino.

-Quiero… –susurro antes de besarla –que siempre… -siguió mientras introducía sus manos por debajo de la camisa y la deslizaba por los hombros femeninos –tengas presente… -la prenda se deslizo por su piel, cayendo en silencio al piso, mientras él se dedico a mirarla de arriba abajo –cuanto te amo.

Y procedió al instante a unir sus labios, mientras sus dedos trazaban caminos por la suave piel de la espalda femenina, produciéndole ligeros escalofríos a ella.

-¡Neji no! –Susurro ella contra sus labios, dibujando una sonrisa -¡Neji, sabes que me produce cosquillas! –se "quejo" ella.

-Cosquillas ¿eh? –El sonrió contra sus labios –Con que cosquillas –deslizo con más rapidez las manos, logrando que Tenten se riese a carcajadas.

-¡Neji, no, me haces cosquillas! –Se reía Tenten, moviéndose contra el duro cuerpo de Neji -¡por favor! –siguió riendo, mientras el tocaba sus costillas.

-Hmm no pareces muy molesta –detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y rozo su nariz con la de ella.

_**Tú, acercándote a mi pelo.**_

_**Tú y tú mirada otra vez.**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo,**_

_**Detener este momento,**_

_**Una vida es poco para mí.**_

-Realmente no lo estoy –sonrió ella.

-Ya –el sonrió levemente –me lo imaginaba.

-¿Si? –Ella le miro traviesa -¿seguro?

-Seguro –respondió sin titubear al tiempo que se lanzaba con Tenten en brazos a la cama –nunca lo dudes –fue su última palabra antes de acallar cualquier protesta por parte de Tenten.

Sus labios se fundieron en uno solo, mientras ella suspiraba, Neji deslizaba sus curiosas manos por aquel cuerpo divino, mientras Tenten suspiraba.

Neji se coloco sobre ella, apoyando sus manos en la cama para no dejarle caer todo su peso, mientras se deleitaba con la dulce piel de Tenten, esta desperdigaba tiernas caricias por la ancha espalda de su esposo.

Con una sonrisa que podría calificarse de perversa, Tenten invertio en un parpadeo sus papeles y Neji se encontraba debajo de ella.

-¿Qué vas hacer? –Neji dibujo lentamente esa sonrisa pausada que la volvía loca.

_**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes pararán.**_

En vez de responderle se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, logrando que su sonrisa se borrase de golpe, mientras se le escapaba un gruñido, ella apoyo sus morenas manos sobre el amplio pecho de Neji.

El solo pudo reprimir un suspiro. Colocada sobre el, con sus largos cabellos castaños cayéndole como una cascada sobre su espalda y su pecho, con su postura recta, con aquellos ojos mirándole pícaramente parecía una Amazona, además siempre le había encantado el contraste que hacían sus pieles. El tan pálido y ella con su piel morena que parecía hipnotizarlo.

Ella pellizcaba con dulzura la piel de su abdomen, luego siguió deslizando hasta encontrarse con el borde de sus pantalones. Ella sonrió y el aguanto la respiración.

-No esta bien que me dejes completamente desnuda y tú todavía tengas tu pijama –ella se puso de pie y se coloco junto a las piernas de Neji -¿tendré que quitarte yo la ropa? –pregunto, burlona, mientras sus manos se encontraban con los bordillos del pantalón.

-Efectivamente –el se acomodo mejor en la cama, dispuesto a no hacer nada.

En un parpadeo, Neji ya estaba despojado de su pantalón y su ropa interior, algo sorprendido le comento…

-Cada vez me quitas la ropa mas rapido ¿has estado practicando? –enarco una de sus finas cejas.

-Posiblemente… -puso cara de duda.

-¡¡Tenten!! –exclamo el, viendo como ella aguantaba la risa ante la perorata que vio que saldría de sus labios -¡¡no esta bien ponerme celoso!! –Esta vez salto de la cama y la tomo en brazos posesivamente –ya deberías saberlo –susurro junto a su oído.

-Me gusta provocarte –confeso ella, mirándole.

-Provocarme ¿eh? –Se separo de ella el espacio suficiente para que su mano izquierda se deslizase con libertad por el frente del cuerpo femenino –eso es nuevo –susurro, mientras su mano derecha jugueteaba con los cabellos castaños de ella.

-Neji –la voz de la Kunoichi salió débil, sus manos apretaron los hombros masculinos, mientras los dedos de Neji acariciaban su clítoris con eficiencia tocándola donde sabia que ella pronto explotaría.

Luego sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos en aquella fuente de placer, mientras la besaba, su mano derecha se había deslizado de sus cabellos hasta el pezón de su seno derecho.

Tenten se retorcía bajo aquellas caricias al tiempo que batallaba con aquella boca fiera que parecía reclamar todo lo que ella pudiera dar. Neji había acelerado los embistes de sus dedos, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí, mientras las manos femeninas apretaban cada vez mas aquellos fuertes hombros.

Neji separo sus labios más no sus manos del cuerpo femenino mientras observaba el mar de sentimientos que pasaban a una velocidad increíble, con una intensidad arrebatadora, Tenten exploto en aquel orgasmo, guiada por el mar de sensaciones causadas por él y aquellos dedos. Dejo que su cabeza descansase sobre el amplio pecho, mientras el sacaba los dedos y con su otra mano le acariciaba la espalda.

El mero contacto de siquiera rozarla le volvía loco, el calor de aquel cuerpo, su respiración todo en ella le excitaba de mil formas, que si se ponía a detallar mucha gente se quedaría fría.

Ella tenía sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda masculina, la cual empezó a arañar casi con pereza, sentía débiles las piernas pero no las demás partes del cuerpo, además de que aun sus ansias por el no estaban del todo satisfechas.

Con una dulzura nunca antes vista para los demás, Neji alzo el rostro de aquella mujer a la cual había prometido amar y respetar sobre todas las cosas, se perdió unos minutos en aquellos ojos que le miraban con un amor infinito y sonrió al sentir que ella arañaba con algo más de fuerza su espalda.

Con sus labios delineo el rostro de Tenten desperdigando un suave camino con su aliento cálido, el cual fue deslizándose por su cuello con una lentitud insufrible mientras ella deslizaba sus manos hasta mas debajo del abdomen masculino, encontrando el punto al cual quería llegar.

Con suavidad toco aquel punto sensible de su marido, luego siguió aquel juego con más rapidez y por ello se llevo de regalo un mordisco juguetón, la empujo hasta la cama donde ella invirtió los papeles, como momentos atrás, empujándolo a él a que cayese de espaldas.

-Me toca –sonrió ella, antes de inclinarse sobre él y dejarle un beso casto en los labios, los cuales se desviaron hasta el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y así fue desperdigando suaves besos sobre su pecho, siguiendo así hasta su abdomen duro para así proseguir hasta más abajo.

Neji no podía hacer más que apretar las manos y los labios, no le daría el placer de escucharlo gemir, eso sí que no, pero los labios de Tenten jugaban sobre él con maestría y tuvo que morderse.

Hasta que su boca rosada se cerró sobre su miembro, Hyuuga Neji dejo de pensar que podría oponerse, los movimientos lentos de aquella lengua juguetona, dibujando círculos sobre la punta, haciendo que el gimiese entre dientes.

Ella sonrió mientras aceleraba el jugueteo de su lengua y mas por instinto que por verlo, supo que Neji estaba apretando las sabanas.

Le gustaba aquella faceta de él, en la cual el dejaba aquella mascara fría para volverse aquel hombre dulce, salvaje y amoroso junto a ella.

Un hombre no debe suplicar… No debe suplicar pero ¿Qué otra cosa se podía hacer cuando deseabas hundirte tanto en el cuerpo de tu mujer que debería estar prohibido?

-Tenten… -mascullo entre dientes –por piedad –dijo burlonamente haciendo que la Kunoichi le dejase un minuto y le mirase, el se sentó –por Kami ¡¡ya ven!! –y la tomo por la cintura y la jalaba hacia el uniendo sus labios, se mordían, se lamian, el hambre del uno del otro parecía insaciable.

Con una rapidez digna de si mismo Neji la coloco debajo y se acomodo para penetrarla, mientras se quedaron un rato, mirándose.

Los ojos color miel de ella brillaban con tanta fuerza que casi le lastimaba los ojos, sus cabellos formaban un lago color café sobre la almohada y su piel perlada por el sudor le hacía desearla más.

Algunos mechones de su negruzco cabello se escapaban y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y otros incluso rozaban las mejillas femeninas, la frente de Neji al igual que el resto de su cuerpo estaba ligeramente mojado por el sudor, las mejillas de ambos tenían un tenue sonrojo, mientras que los ojos de ambos decían las cosas que las meras palabras no podían expresar.

_**Tú, acercándote a mi pelo.**_

_**Tú y tú mirada otra vez.**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo,**_

_**Detener este momento,**_

_**Una vida es poco para mí. **_

Sin esperar más, Neji introdujo de una sola embestida todo su miembro en aquella cavidad cálida, que le daba la bienvenida. Aquellas caderas masculinas marcaban un ritmo extremadamente torturante, la expresión de Tenten cambiaba a cada dos por tres, pues el aceleraba y después volvía a la calma.

Gemidos, gruñidos, sus labios llamándose el uno al otro, sus cuerpos marcando aquel ritmo, sus cuerpos siendo uno solo, sus manos encontrándose entre aquella turbulencia producida por sus sentimientos, por las sensaciones.

Neji inclino su cabeza y delineo con su lengua aquellos labios perfectos, beso con suavidad aquella boca retadora, adoro aquel cuerpo como el de ninguna otra persona.

Mientras aquellas embestidas se hacían más frenéticas, volvían a tocarse sin cansarse el uno del otro. Neji se detuvo, instándola a que ella se colocase encima.

Manos ardientes sobre su pecho, piernas interminables junto a sus caderas, ojos cautivadores sobre los suyos y ella marcando con sus caderas un ritmo lento y pausado.

Tortura total.

Con calma se sentó en la cama, apoyando se espalda al cabecero, mientras ella seguía sobre él, con aquellos movimientos lentos que hacían que sus sugerentes senos se moviesen al compas de su cuerpo.

Pecado mortal.

Colocando sus manos en la espalda femenina, la impulso hacia delante hasta atrapar con sus finos labios aquel pezón sugerente, mientras que con su otra mano le daba atención al otro, Tenten no pudo más que hundir sus manos en aquellos oscuros cabellos y pedir más entre dientes.

Mientras Neji se pasaba de un pezón a otro, Tenten tocaba todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Neji se separo sus labios de sus senos y se dedico a besarla a ella, mientras se besaban con locura, se sintieron llegar a la gloria.

Sus cuerpos se tensaron como uno solo, sus bocas gimieron la una con la otra, sus manos se encontraron y juntos se dejaron guiar por aquella sensación, que les transportaba a un mundo en el cual solo existían ellos dos.

Sus bocas se separaron, buscando aliento, mientras sus frentes se unían y se miraban a los ojos, aun sin separar sus cuerpos el uno del otro.

-Te amo tanto que me duele Tenten, esto debería estar prohibido –susurro el Hyuuga, acariciando con su cálido aliento los labios de la castaña.

-No Neji, no debería estar prohibido –sonrió ella –porque así de intensos deben ser los sentimientos, me voy a duchar –y le sonrió pícaramente dejando la silenciosa invitación presente antes de separarse de aquel cuerpo tan masculino, tan fuerte, tan suyo.

Caminaba con firmeza, dándole una vista espectacular a Neji de su parte trasera, con una sonrisa se aparto algunos mechones del rostro.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, la puerta de cristal desdibujaba la figura de su mujer pero permitía ver su silueta a la perfección.

Con una tenue sonrisa en los labios abrió la puerta de la ducha, sorprendiéndola.

Ella tenía el cuerpo completamente empapado y sus cabellos se pegaban a sus hombros como una segunda piel, sus ojos le observaban con aquella característica picardía y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

El la aparto de la ducha y se coloco bajo aquel chorro de agua fría, que oscureció mas su cabello si eso se podía, el agua se deslizaba de una forma sensual sobre aquel cuerpo, sobre esa espalda ancha, sobre aquellas nalgas duras, sobre aquellas piernas bien formadas, dejándola como muchas otras veces con la garganta seca.

Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa seductora y la atrajo hacia si para pegarla contra los azulejos, mientras el agua los mojaba a ambos.

-¿Lista para una segunda ronda?

-Oh si, por supuesto que sí –sonrió ella, mientras lo atraía hacia sí y se besaban una vez más…

_**Tú, acercándote a mi pelo.**_

_**Tú y tú mirada otra vez.**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo,**_

_**Detener este momento,**_

_**Una vida es poco para mí.**_

_Detallar lo que sigue en la ducha seria hacer esto más largo de lo que se debe, conformaos con saber que Hyuuga Neji y Tenten de Hyuuga, tuvieron una vida salpicada de amor, de dulzura, de momentos duros, de momentos tristes, de situaciones peligrosas, de angustias, pero sobre todo siempre estuvo presente la pasión._

_Una de las parejas más respetadas en toda Konoha, una pareja que estaba totalmente enamorada de su otra mitad. El un ANBU, jefe de el Escuadrón de Protección y Espionaje y ella ANBU y segunda Capitán en e Escuadrón de Armas y Defensa._

_Un año y medio después, Tenten quedo embarazada. El día marcado para el nacimiento del bebe, Hyuuga Neji, quien nunca perdía la calma, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Naruto y su bebe, Sasuke, Hinata-sama, Ino y Sai, estaban todos allí también, al igual que Hiashi, tío de Neji y padre de Hinata._

_Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune y otros doctores mas, atendían a la mujer de prodigio Hyuuga, Neji caminaba de aquí para allá, pausadamente por el largo corredor. A las cinco horas, Sakura, Tsunade y Shizune salieron por la puerta en la que arriba había un letrero que indicaba "Sala de parto" la cual antes brillaba por un color rojo, ahora estaba apagado._

_Cuando le dieron el permiso a Neji de entrar a ver a su mujer después de esas cinco horas angustiosas, no pudo más que inclinarse sobre ella y aquel bebe que ella llevaba en brazos y besarla hasta casi asfixiarla para luego mirar a aquel bebe que le miraba con unos ojos opalinos, con motas ambarinas._

_Un varón, Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Tenten, habían tenido un varón al cual llamaron __**Heiwa**__º un bebe precioso que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía cuando Neji le decía –eres mi otro amor –y le sonreía pausadamente._

_Tenten años después decía que su hijo no podía ser más parecido a su padre, puesto que ambos llevaban esa expresión seria, pero como de tal padre a tal hijo, esa fachada se desintegraba al ver a Tenten._

_Heiwaº había heredado el cabello castaño de su madre y los ojos eran una mezcla de ambos, tenía esa postura recta y seria de su padre, y su piel era bronceada como la de su madre, jugaba mucho con Hikari y Shukara, ella hija de Uzumaki Naruto y el del problemático Nara Shikamaru y la bella Yamanaka Ino._

_Muchos años después, Hikari se caso con Shukara y el padre de esta fue Rokudaime, mientras que sus padres pasaron a ser la guardia personal del Rokudaime. Y el… pues él fue un gran miembro ANBU y aun lo es, hace pocos años, sus padres murieron a causa de la vejez._

_No lloro, porque supo que fueron felices en esta vida, no sufrió, porque supo que ellos se amaban y ahora en aquel tiempo que le quedaba en este mundo, a sus 30 años deseaba encontrar lo que sus padres encontraron el uno en el otro._

_Amor desbordante…_

_Pasión desaforada…_

_Casi todos los miembros de los Konoha Rocks habían partido a un sitio mejor, exceptuando al Nidaime, el cual era Sarutobi Konohamaru, nieto del tercer Hokage de Konoha._

_Sus ojos opalinos con miel miraron al cielo, sabiendo que sus padres estarían desde allí observándole y sonrió._

_Si, quería un amor como el de ellos, que traspasase las barreras del tiempo… Porque tenía certeza de que en otras vidas, también estarían juntos._

**-º-º-**

**Época Actual **

**Cien años después**

-¡No lo dejes ir, Konohamaru! –gritaba una mujer de castaños cabellos y ojos color miel, mientras un niño de algunos doce años iba corriendo más adelante.

-¡Lo perdí! –grito a todo pulmón el chico llamado Konohamaru mientras se detenían en un cruce.

-¡Oh cielos, Sakura me mata! –mascullo Tenten.

Por uno de las calles venia un hombre alto, con el cabello negruzco y ojos de un color extraño, eran casi blancos, opalinos, entre sus brazos llevaba un pequeño minino de color naranja.

Tenten se fijo inmediatamente en él, no tanto por el gato, si no por el aura que despedía y por alguna razón, sintió que ya lo conocía de antes.

El se acerco a Konohamaru.

-¿Este gato es tuyo? –le pregunto, su voz era seria, firme.

-Si señor –asintió Konohamaru –gracias por atraparlo –acto seguido Konohamaru tomo el gato de los brazos masculinos –Tenten, nos vemos en la tienda.

Y el chico hiperactivo se fue corriendo.

Ella suspiro, aliviada.

-Muchas gracias señor, por atrapar al gato, le aseguro que me salvo la vida –sonrió nerviosa la mujer.

-No hay problema pero hay que ser más cuidadosos con los animales –él le observaba con una expresión inescrutable –disculpe ¿el niño dijo que usted se llama Tenten?

Ella asintió.

-Así es ¿me conoce?

-¿Sabe? Puedo jurar que nunca antes la había visto pero siento como si le conociera de toda la vida y por favor no me malinterprete –explico el –es extraño.

-Que cosas, yo siento lo mismo –comento ella, produciendo que el hombre abriese los ojos.

-Disculpe mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Neji, Hyuuga Neji, un placer –y le tendió la mano, mientras se sentía por alguna inexplicable razón, hundirse en aquellos ojos acaramelados de ella.

-Mucho gusto, Tenten –sonrió ella, de esa forma tan suya, mientras sus manos se estrechaban y ella sentía como aquellos ojos le leían el alma.

-Espero verla pronto en algún otro momento que no involucre a un gato –sonrió de medio lado –hasta pronto y un placer.

-Lo mismo digo –ella soltó una carcajada ante lo del gato –hasta pronto –y se dio la vuelta riéndose.

Hyuuga Neji también se había dado la vuelta, en sus oídos resonó aquella cálida carcajada y en su mente brillo aquella espontanea sonrisa. Sin analizar el porqué supo que aquel sonido le gustaba y que le gustaría ser su dueño para toda la vida.

_Sin saber que el destino les tenía más de un encuentro y que sus vidas estarían ligadas, hasta el fin de los días, hasta el fin del mundo, hasta el fin del principio._

_**Una vida es poco para mí.**_

**---------Fin---------**

_**Historia iniciada el 2 de Julio del presente año (2007) y terminada el 9 de Julio del presente año (2007)**_

Ya lo acabe al fin, no es muy largo pero tampoco muy corto y de verdad espero que os guste. Este fic va dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja tan linda.

La verdad espero que el fic haya sido de vuestro agrado, la verdad que me tarde en terminarlo pero, aquí esta, quedo justo como yo quería y creo que eso aparte de sus opiniones es lo más importante.

Espero de corazón que os guste, como dije al principio es mi primer fic **Hyuuga Neji** y **Tenten** y ¿Qué más puedo decir? Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿ne?

**Hikari & Shukara** son dos personajes que salieron de mi cabeza, expresamente en mi fic **Invierno**, el cual es un **OneShot/Lemmon** enfocado en la pareja **Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura**. No es necesario leerse **Invierno **para entender esta historia xD. Mi meta no era hacer que se mezclasen o tuviesen alguna conexión pero así me salió y así me queda. La canción es de **La Oreja De Van Gogh** y la canción se llama así como el fic **"Tu pelo"**

**Heiwaº - **El cual significa **"Paz"** hago honor a este nombre, pues a pesar de todo, juntos ellos encontraron la **Paz** el uno junto al otro.

Y pues creo que eso es todo xD, espero que os agrade.

¡¡Haced feliz al fic con vuestros reviews!!

¡¡Haced feliz al fic!! Y de paso a mi xD.

¡¡Ja ne!!


End file.
